land_of_eldemorefandomcom-20200215-history
What is an Otterling?
Otterlings Playful and charismatic, these creatures are widely known to inhabit healthy rivers and seas across the realm. They are just one of the many species that make their homes in the eleven seas of Eldemore, with even more species populating the many winding rivers that cut through port towns on their way out to the ocean. Otterlings are roughly the same size as their fellow aquatic neighbors, the sea servals, but are far more eager to play, and hold an intense curiosity for anything or anyone new they happen across in their travels. Many seafarers tend to refer to them as 'sea dogs' due to their playful nature and unending love for adventure. It is also a common sight to see children, fisherman and pirates alike have a bonded otterling stand proudly by their side with its chest fur puffed out. Otterlings are a valued seafaring companion for various reasons. Whether it is helping with deep sea dives for lost treasure, or aiding in rallying large shoals of fish into their bonded human's nets, otterlings are versatile thinkers that have an advantage over most other creatures...hands -- or very flexible paws in this case. Their paws are what set them apart from many since the otterling is keen to use its surroundings as tools to aid in their thought process for complex situations. Because of this, many otterlings love to get their paws on anything they think may be shiny or fun to play with, while those who are more experienced put their tools to good use for acquiring food or opening old rusted locks of sunken treasure. However, what many humans seem to value most about these creatures are their magical attributes. Having the 'luck of an otterling" is a term created to describe the sea dog's innate ability to always get out of trouble unscathed and on top, no matter the situation. Some may consider this to be just dumb luck that never ends, but for the otterling, they always seem to bring this luck streak upon their bonded as well -- hence, why so many seafarers and their children always have an otterling or two as a valued member of their family group. They are loyal creatures, yet fierce when need be. You don't get the title of 'sea dog' just for being playful, after all. Finally, the last and most obvious thing that sets these aquatic creatures apart from the rest is that they have a tendency to hold some sort of favored object within their twin tails. These items can range from clear orbs of glass, to pearls, or very personal items like a stuffed bear or some intricate jewelry. Many believe that these items are blessed with the otterling's innate luck as well. Unfortunately, there are some who would do anything to take such a prize from the creature who guards it with a passion so as to sell them as charms to others. Usually the items hold great meaning for the otterling, whether they are mementos from a past bond now gone, or simply objects they favor, those who know the creatures best understand that it's not the otterling's item that holds their luck, but the otterling themselves. Steal or forcibly take an otterling's good luck charm, and you may be cursed with bad luck forever; treat the otterling as your companion and friend, and good fortunes are sure to follow.